codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is a story belonging to the collection of stories None Spared: Art of War, set in World War IV. It follows the story of German soldiers in their campaign against the United Forces in Asia. Chapter 1 09:32 A.M., April 6th, 2015 Rainforest in Northern Bangladesh Sgt. Otto Neumann was cleaning his G36C carbine, he was chatting with his squadmates in the UN Peacekeeper Force barracks. "Again, why are we here?" asked one of Otto's squadmates. "Those Chinese and North Koreans are planning to take over Asia, we are here to stop them from doing so" replied Neumann. One of the soldiers in the barracks said "Oh yeah, look what I found yesterday", he got out a golden ring with a Kashmir sapphire. "Wow, you got lucky there, eh?" Otto said, just after saying this, a KPA platoon kicked the door and fired at the German UN Blue Helmets. "Ah Scheiße" exclaimed Neumann, he was quick to react and loaded his weapon, he fired it and so did the soldier with the Kashmir sapphire ring with his G36K, Dirk Eisenberg. "Dirk, let's flush these guys out" Otto said, and Dirk replied "Too right". They got out and found that the North Koreans had invaded the firebase, they opened fire on the North Koreans and went to the next barracks. "Look, there's more troops there, we'll have to find a way around". Just at that moment, a German G-Wagen arrives with more German UN troops, among them, Roland Schörg. "Roland, no time no see" said Otto. "Likewise, Sgt. Neumann" replied Roland to Otto, wielding his HK121 machine gun. "I know a great place overlooking this valley, we can defend the barracks from over there" said Schörg. "Let's hit it", the men ran as the enemy bullets whistles past their faces, until reaching the overwatch. "Halt!", a sharp knife was just inches from Otto's face, the wielder was a blonde, athletic young man, who was revealed to be Franz Schmidt. "You're friendly, good" said Franz to the three men. "We're going to set an overwatch in this area, prepare for incoming troops" replied Otto. Elsewhere in the camp Captain Helge Bachs and his men, Sgt. Wetzl Kluge and Sgt. Hans Eich battled a North Korean mechanized division. "Enemy helicopters, get one of the Stingers from the crates and destroy those helicopters" ordered Cpt. Bachs. Wetzl grabbed a Fliegerfaust and aimed it at one of the helicopters, when he pulled the trigger, the helicopter exploded, crashing against other North Korean forces. The fighting went on for hours, German tanks and North Korean tanks fighting from one side of the river to another, German mortars firing at North Korean anti-tanks and troops of both sides fighting from across the river. "It's time to retreat, to the second line of defense." The Germans ran up the valley, only to be stopped by snipers. "They're more German forces. We're preparing an overwatch here. PzH 2000 howitzers and anti-tanks will also take part on the counterattack. Getmto your stations" Franz said to them. 20 minutes later North Korean tanks and troops moved towards the hill the German overwatch was positioned, who received orders to attack. "OPEN FIRE!", German MG3 and HK221 machine guns cut down the upcoming North Korean troops as MILAN and Roland missiles disabled both land and air units. Chapter 2